megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 52 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #51 (Worlds Unite - Part 8) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #53 Mega Man #52 is the fifty-second issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in August 2015. It contains the twelfth and final part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary The ALL-NEW Sonic/Mega Man Crossover sequel comes to a chaotic close with "Worlds Unite" Part Twelve: The grand finale to "Worlds Unite" sees our super-powered heroes Sonic and Mega Man face off against the evil Sigma in his final, most lethal form! If that wasn't enough, the Genesis Portal-ravaged reality is falling apart and time is running out to fix it! You don't want to miss the stunning conclusion to the biggest crossover event of the year! Featuring the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, SKIES OF ARCADIA, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, OKAMI, GHOSTS 'N' GOBLINS, ALEX KIDD and more! Featuring cover art from the legendary T.Rex, a special "SUPER-POWERED" variant by Reilly Brown and the final part of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 11 (Sonic the Hedgehog #275) ←— :—→ Next: Sonic Boom #11 :—→ Next: Sonic Universe #79 :—→ Next: Sonic the Hedgehog #276 Worlds Unite - Part Twelve: Last Rights As most of the heroes are spent, Sigma-3 while surrounded by a red aura proceeds to gloat, asking what Super Sonic and Super Mega Man can do to stop him, especially when he commands the power of worlds and was at the cusp of becoming a god. Super Sonic then retorts that it's going to hurt even worse when they knock Sigma off his high horse, with Super Armor Mega Man declaring that his evil ends here and now. Super Sonic attempts to hit Sigma-3 with a Spin Dash while Mega Man fires a charged shot from his Mega Buster, but Sigma-3 proceeded to deflect both with his right and left hand, respectively. Zero then angrily laments that they're sitting in the sidelines when they should be doing something. Mega Man X then stated that they at least have Mega Man and Sonic fighting Sigma-3, which is better than nothing. However, Sally Acorn then states that their efforts may not be enough, with NICOLE explaining to them what she just told Sally that she had scanned the background radiation spectrum and discovered that Sigma's abuse of the Genesis Portals is causing reality to be shredded, meaning even if Sigma is stopped, it may be too late due to the damage potentially being too severe to repair. X then realizes that it means they aren't on the sidelines yet and gathers the heroes they gathered with the order to rally to their homeworlds, as they'll need to evacuate. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, and Xander Payne managed to find the Master Engine, with Wily and Eggman declaring they have found the answer to their problems. Xander then inquires if they can gain control of the device and stop Sigma, which Wily and Eggman confirm, although it becomes very clear that they're more concerned with rewriting reality to match their desires than actually trying to stop Sigma and save the world, despite the readings that reality has catastrophic damage. Xander, however was unhappy with this, realizing full well this meant what he had feared would happen with advanced technology would come to pass. He also realized he has a missing piece to the puzzle, knowing he was supposed to save the world as predicted, but wasn't sure what it was. Meanwhile, Sigma-3 continues gloating at Super Sonic, stating that X and Zero couldn't beat him, and then asks how they could do so, with Sonic retorting that he's faster when he knocks Sigma hard enough to leave him off-guard. Mega Man then managed to fire a Mega Buster, although it proved to be far more powerful than even he intended, resorting in Sonic teasing him while Mega Man protested that he's trying to concentrate in saving the world. Due to the doctors' medling, Sigma-3 stops receiving energy from the Master Engine, and as he starts to weaken from the attacks, Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man manage to destroy him by doing a cross attack (ironically resembling an "X"). Just before his destruction, Sigma is in disbelief that he could be defeated as he was a God at that point. Sonic then proceeded to joke that Sigma could have lasted longer if he had a moustache. Back to the United Army, Sally Acorn yells at everyone to get back to the Delphinus, as they have to get everyone back to their homeworlds. Vyse then states that they won't leave for their homeworlds until making sure everyone left on this world is saved as well. Sally, realizing what Vyse is implying, refuses, stating she doesn't want them to sacrifice themselves like that. Arthur agrees with Vyse, stating they freely volunteer as they came to save lives and won't resort to half-measures, with Vyse stating that's exactly what he intends to do as well. NiGHTS then attempts to erase the Genesis Portals with his paraloop abilities, only to discover to his shock that his paraloops aren't even affecting the Genesis Portals. Around the same time, Amaterasu and Issun attempt to use the power of the celestial brush to destroy the Genesis Portals, only to be met with similar failure, much to Issun's disbelief, along other powers from the Unite Army members. The damage is so great that not even Chaos Control can fix it. Back to the Master Engine, Xander points a gun to the doctors to make them get away from it and gets some of its energy to open a Genesis Portal to the past, planning to stop Sigma before he leaves his own world. Wily and Eggman warn him that changing that specific moment could cause a catastrophic temporal collapse, and it would directly affect him and ruin their work. Xander doesn't care, also admitting that doing so may result in Eggman and Wily never being able to threaten the world with technology and goes towards the portal as Eggman and Wily lunge at him, and successfully takes the shot, thanking the doctors for helping him save the worlds and stop their evil plans. A big flash happens and things return to normal. X is surprised, not sure if it was him or someone else who shot Sigma-0, and their mission is considered a success. Sonic, Mega Man, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman and Xander appear to be the only ones from their worlds to remember, in a messed and fragmented way, what occurred, the blue heroes being thankful to each other and the doctors thinking that they may be lucky the next time. Worried, Sonic calls Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sky Patrol and sees that he is fine, Mega Man arrives at Light Labs with the materials he went to buy for Guts Man, Dr. Eggman decides to postpone his invasion to the Lost Hex, and Dr. Wily is in Mr. X's hideout, where he realizes Mr. X's true identity, proceeding to swear revenge. Sticks the Badger tells her friends the adventure she had (with her friends not believing her - her universe's version of Sonic in particular sarcastically states that he turns gold and flies around), while Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver are still shaking and glad to be back home. Sticks believes everyone is fine and returned to their own worlds, but most won't remember what happened. However, Genesis Portals still exist, and Sticks believes that there may be a nexus to them. The story ends showing a strange world with several Genesis Portals near it. Short Circuits Comedy Chimp takes Mega Man to his comedy show. Mama Robotinik, Tails Doll, and the Mega Man from Captain N: The Game Master appear behind the curtains. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man / Super Armor Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Break Man *Guts Man *Doctor Wily *Xander Payne *Mr. X Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog / Super Sonic **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Doctor Eggman *Orbot Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Zero **Axl *Sigma-3 Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Fastidious Beaver **Comedy Chimp *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna Street Fighter *Ryu *Chun-Li *M. Bison Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd *Stella Ghosts 'n Goblins *Sir Arthur Skies of Arcadia *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika NiGHTS into Dreams... *NiGHTS Ōkami *Amaterasu *Issun Monster Hunter *Gore Magala Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Chick Poacher *Bantam Scrambled Breath of Fire *Nina *Garr (Silhouette) Golden Axe *Gilius Thunderhead Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe Trivia *Super Armor Mega Man's line right before fighting Sigma, "Your evil ends right here, right now!" is similar to what X said to Sigma right before fighting his second form in Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X game. *Sonic's joke about Sigma potentially being more threatening if he had a moustache as well as being bald upon delivering the coup de grace on the evil Maverick leader is a reference to how Dr. Wily and Eggman were bald (or in the case of Wily, balding) like Sigma, and also possessed moustaches. *Arthur's comment about "not settling for half-measures" is a reference to the fact that in Ghosts N' Goblins, each time the player beats Astaroth during a first playthrough, they are forced to restart and do the events of the game all over again. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC052V.jpg|Super-Powered Variant cover by Reilly Brown MegaManArchieC052V2.jpg|Unite Variant (12 of 12) cover by Ben Bates CoversUnite.jpg|Complete Unite Variant Poster by Ben Bates MegaManArchieC052-Art.png|Mega Man #52 cover concept art by Tristan "T. Rex" Jones and Matt Herms Preview MegaMan_52-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaMan_52-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaMan_52-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaMan_52-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC052-10.jpg|Page #10 External Links * Mega Man Issue 52 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Mega Man Issue 52 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Notes and references Category:Archie Comics issues